Kenji Nakamura
He sits on the bed, one hand holding his head. Ash: "...Joshua? Are you okay?" He has a look of concern on his face. Joshua: "Yeah, I just... sighs I had a bad dream last night. I...couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night." Ash: "It was... scary..." Joshua: "Indeed, I....I thought I was going to lose you." Personality Humble, Insightful, Friendly, Caring. He cares deeply for his friends and family, willing to help them out and always being understanding of problems. He always likes to plan out his approach to situations, and will usually attempt to solve problems without unnecessary violence. However, if push comes to shove, he will defend himself and those he cares about. History Before the Story Born somewhere in eastern Japan, Kenji was still an infant when his parents were killed in a gang shooting. Thankfully, a kind old man found him and brought him to his orphanage, looking after him as a son. Years later, his need for vengeance overwhelmed him, and he found himself killing the patriarch of the family who murdered his parents, but at the cost of making himself a target. He wound up taking shelter in an academy for a few years, before finally getting enough money to get a flight and leave Japan. Winding up in Antherpool under a false name, he's seeking a better life. During the Story '''Kenji, known at the time as Joshua, was the first official character introduced in the Noodle Dragon Inn, stealing some noodles from the restaurant before framing another person to save himself. He encountered Ash, who asked him to help him make a prank for Gobi, another person staying at the Inn. He quickly became friends with Ash, enjoying his company. However, a few days later Richard was stabbed by one of Gobi's blade which she threw out the window. Richard was rushed to the hospital, leaving Ash at the Inn. Joshua decided to take of Ash until Richard passed away. Joshua then took in a newly orphaned Ash. Kenji met Sarah in the Inn, and the two of them at a fast-growing relationship. Sarah taught him Light-Based Abilities and provided him with support for his past life. With a little push from Ash, the two of them eventually got together and gave birth to their daughter Kaori. Abilities Owing to his troubled past, Kenji has learned how to defend himself at an early age, showing proficiency with katanas, tantos, and glaives, along with traditional martial arts. His style is focused on speed and precision, and he utilizes his clones to create openings and dish out damage. He also possesses skills in lockpicking and hacking, from phones and computers to security systems. '''Shadow Powers: Kenji's main power is of shadow, drawn from his anger and sorrow, hinting that he hasn't fully come to terms with the death of his family. This power is affected by the time of day: At night, its influence grows stronger. His shadow power has multiple uses: He can take on a form of dark smoke, allowing him to pass through vents and gates with ease. He also has the ability to summon dark flames around him. The main power he utilizes is his ability to summon two clones of himself, allowing him to control a crowd or pressure a large enemy. He can also perform a switch-teleport, allowing him to trade places with a clone, usually to avoid a big hit. The clones can also be used as a sort of camera, allowing him to scout ahead from a safe distance. Light Powers: Thanks to training received from Sarah, Kenji has also learned to utilize the Light. Light is fueled by his hope and compassion, implying that he has accepted the events of the past and moved on. With Light, he is able to summon a star to fire beams of light, or emit a blinding flash to disorient foes. He can also use the light to heal the injuries of himself or someone else. Character Relations Category:Sir Rampage's Characters